Over the Years
by FoxxyKat
Summary: SasukeNaruto Oneshot that I broke up in two parts of random scenes of them growing up together.
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke/Naruto Oneshot that I broke up in two parts of random scenes of them growing up together.

This one-shot was inspired by a picture I saw of Sasuke and Naruto's dads holding baby versions of them. It's so cute!

**Warning: Fluff and oocness.**

_**Disclaimer: I'm only borrowing these cute characters for my own enjoyment.**_

---------------

**Over the Years**

"Oh, no, honey. Don't put that in your mouth." The pretty dark-haired woman, Mrs. Uchiha, took the pen top out of the blond baby's mouth and picked him up. "You're not supposed to eat that." She spoke in a silly voice causing him to giggle cutely and gave him a pacifier to suck on instead.

"You're such a busy-body. I'm going to have to put you in here." She placed him in the large playpen with her son, Sasuke, who was about the same age as the blond baby, Naruto.

"Now play good with Sasuke for awhile." The dark-haired baby put is hands in the air, reaching for his mother for her to pick him up.

"You just want to be picked up." She gently swatted his hands away. "You're so spoiled. Here." She picked up a small stuffed rabbit and gave it to him before pinching his soft cheek and walking toward the kitchen.

Sasuke watched his mom walk away with teary eyes then started crying when she disappeared from his sight.

"Mom! Sasuke's whining again." Sasuke's older brother complained, looking annoyed at the crying child.

"I can hear that, sweety. Just let him cry. He'll get over it." She said from the kitchen.

"But he's so loud." Itachi said quietly then watched as Naruto crawled over to the crybaby and patted him softly on the back. Sasuke continued to cry crocodile tears until the blond baby pulled out his pacifier and put it in the dark-haired one's mouth.

"Wow. Thanks, Naruto." The older Uchiha boy said amazed as Sasuke stopped crying, sucking contently on the item.

---------------

Mrs. Uchiha hummed softly as she ran her fingers through her eldest son's hair while he laid his head on her lap. They were both looking at the TV and the two smaller kids played, surprisingly, quietly on the floor.

"No, no, Sassay! Me dat one!" She heard the blond say to her son, who didn't seem to be paying attention to him as he made cute beeping noises with his mouth for the little car he was playing with.

"Hey, we're back!" She suddenly heard her husband say as he came in with his co-worker, Naruto's father.

"Daddy!" Both small boys squealed happily as the men walked in the room.

"He wasn't any trouble, was he?" The blond man asked Mrs. Uchiha.

"Not at all. He's a little angel." She said standing up.

"Yeah, he's not a crybaby like Sasuke!" Itachi teased as he ran upstairs to his room.

"I could watch him again for you, if you'd like." She offered.

"Thank you very much. It'd be a big help since I have to work." He said politely then glanced at his son.

"Come on, Naruto. Time to go. Say good-bye to the Uchihas." He said, scooping up the energetic child that looked like a miniature version of himself.

"Me wanna pay wiz Sassay." Naruto whined at him and Sasuke stood up on his short legs and walked up to the blond man, lifting his arms in the air, wanting to be picked up also. Mr. Uchiha turned from hugging his wife and grabbed him instead.

"No, Naruto. We're leaving. You'll see him tomorrow. Now say thank you to Mrs. Uchiha." The blond child sniffed and rubbed his eye with a chubby hand.

"Sank yoo." He said sweetly and the three adults smiled at the cuteness.

"Thanks again. I'll see you two tomorrow." As Naruto's father turned to leave, his child leaned over his shoulder and reached out a chubby hand at Sasuke, causing the other boy to do the same. They both reached out a hand, trying to grab each other as the blond man walked toward the door.

"Sassay." The blond baby said as his eyes started to tear. Sasuke pulled out the pacifier in his mouth and held it out to Naruto. Sasuke's mom nearly melted at the scene.

---------------

"Please." The 7-year-old pleaded to his brother, holding a small basketball in his hands.

"No! Leave me alone! Go play with your friend." Itachi shooed his little brother away and blasted his headphones in his ear. Sasuke pouted.

"But you promised." Itachi just leaned back in the patio chair and put his feet up on the table, happily ignoring his little brother. Sasuke walked back into the house with his head down.

"What's wrong, honey?" His mom asked from the kitchen table. She patted the seat next to her.

"What's got my baby so sad?" She ruffled his hair affectionately and he soaked up the attention.

"Brother won't teach me how to play basketball and he _promised_ that he would! Does brother hate me?" He asked dejectedly.

"Of course not. Your brother's just lazy." She smiled at him. "I could teach you, though." Sasuke raised shocked dark eyes to her equally dark ones.

"Really?"

"Of course! You're father taught me and I could even teach you to beat your brother at the game." She winked at him playfully.

"Cool, Mom! Come on let's go!" Sasuke said energetically, pulling his mother by the hand and toward the door.

"Wait! My pie is still baking and I have to change." Sasuke pouted slightly. "Just give me thirty minutes and I'll be out there."

"Okay! Thanks, Mom." He hugged his mother quickly and ran outside toward Naruto's house, but not before tossing a dirt rock at his brother's face.

"You little creep!" He heard him yell.

He ran all the way to Naruto's, whose house was just down the street, and opened the door.

"Hey, Naruto! Naruto! My mom said she'll teach me how to play basketball! Isn't that cool? Why don't you come and play with us!" Sasuke shouted through the blonde's house. He walked in the boy's room only to find it empty like the living room and kitchen area.

"Hey, Naruto?" He peeped in the master bedroom. "Mr. Uzumaki? Hey, where is everybody?" The cute little boy asked out loud. He then walked to the back porch and pushed open the unlocked door.

"Mr. Uzumaki?" He called to the blond man that seemed to be asleep with his head on his folded arms at the small table.

"Hey, Sasuke!" Naruto ran up to the youngest Uchiha.

"Hey. What's wrong with your dad?" Sasuke questioned the blond boy.

"Nothing. He's just asleep. He always does that." Naruto walked up to the table and poked his father with a stick, which earned them sleepy mumbles from the man. The blond boy then picked up a dried, brown leaf and put it in his father's hair, causing Sasuke to cover his mouth to hide his giggles. They continued to giggle and put leaves on the man's head until Naruto stopped him.

"Hey, I found something really cool this morning. Come check it out." He grabbed Sasuke by the hand dragged him around the side of the house.

"Oh, hey, my mom said she'll teach me how to play basketball. You wanna learn, too?"

"Your mom can play? Man, she's cool!" Naruto said amazed.

"So you want to learn?"

"Sure!" Naruto stopped them near a fat tree. "Look!" He pointed upward and Sasuke stepped around to look.

"Wow!" He gasped at the huge turquoise and yellow butterfly. "That thing's humongous! Think we can get it down?" He asked Naruto as he picked up a dirt rock to throw at it.

"I've been trying all morning. It won't come down." He shook his blond head. Sasuke started to throw dirt at it, but missed every time.

"Maybe we should wake up your dad and see if he can reach it." Sasuke suggested and Naruto shook his head again.

"He told me to leave it alone. Look! It's moving!" Both boys watched eagerly as the bizarrely large butterfly floated off the tree and into the air.

"So cool!" Naruto said in awe of the marvelous thing. It suddenly dropped down and landed on Sasuke's dark head.

"Look, Naruto!" He said happily as Naruto gawked at the scene.

"So pretty." He said looking more at his friend than at the butterfly that had floated off. "Very pretty."

---------------

"Now you just take the icing and make a happy face." Mrs. Uchiha said to the 10-year-old Naruto as he watched her draw the face on a cupcake. "Now you try it." She handed him the tube-like thing with the icing in it and he carefully copied what she just did.

"Yay!" She clapped her hands. "Very good, Naruto. Now do the same to the rest while I finish the cookies." She ruffled his hair playfully as beamed at her. _This is fun!_ He thought as he moved to the next cake.

"Ha-ha! We won!" Sasuke said jumping up in his brother's face, who looked quite upset. He turned and high-fived Naruto's dad before doing a goofy victory dance. And even though Mr. Uchiha had lost the basketball game with his older son, he couldn't help chuckling at Sasuke's silly dance.

"I finally beat you!" He pointed in Itachi's face as the older men laughed.

"So you won one stinking game. Big deal." Itachi plucked Sasuke's forehead before dodging him and running in the house.

"You'll pay for that!" He ran in the house after his brother but stopped at the kitchen to steal a cupcake. His mom smacked his hand before he even touched one.

"Ow! Please, can I have one?" Sasuke begged.

"No. They're for your class's party tomorrow. You can eat one then."

"But, mom--,"

"Alright! You can have one, but after you bathe first. You smell like a wet dog." She turned to put a sheet of cookies in the oven. Sasuke grumbled about taking a bath, but stopped as he spotted his best friend mixing something in a bowl.

"What are you doing? Baking is for girls!" He teased Naruto, who pouted at him. Sasuke suddenly got whacked on the head.

"There is nothing wrong with boys baking! And just for that little comment, after you bathe, you can come down here and help us." His mom scolded, which earned her another angry grumble from her son and a grin from Naruto.

Sasuke took extra long to bathe so when he finally came downstairs, the baking was over. He cackled in triumph in his head as he looked around the kitchen and saw all the baked goods finished.

"Well, I guess I can't help since everything's already done, Mom." He couldn't help smiling at his superb plan.

"Think again, genius. Someone needs to wash all the dishes." His mother pointed at the mountain of mixing bowls, measuring cups, cookie sheets, and other utensils piled in the sink. Sasuke felt his stomach drop.

"And they better be so spotless that I can see my reflection in them." She smiled sweetly. "I'll be back later to check."

Sasuke continued to grumble angrily as he scrubbed the large bowl. His back was starting to hurt and he still had a ton of dishes to go. _Crazy, heartless Mom! How could she do this to me! _He almost felt like crying. This was so unfair!

"Hey, Sasuke?" He heard Naruto call him and hurriedly wiped his tearing eyes. He still didn't face him as he washed the dishes.

"Yeah?" Naruto could hear the sadness in his voice.

"I've got something for you." That got the pale boy to look at him as he pulled the nicely wrapped cupcake from behind his back and showed it to him. Sasuke turned his midnight colored eyes to the blonde's pretty azure colored ones and smiled at his friend.

"Thank you, Naruto." He said softly not missing the blonde's adorable blushing cheeks.

---------------

Just stopping here so it's not a super long one-shot.


	2. Chapter 2

Hope there's no mistakes.

---------------

Mr. Uzumaki turned his car into the driveway and got out completely worn-out from the day's work. He just wanted food and sleep and it didn't have to be in that order. He trudged up the small steps to his house when he heard someone calling him.

"Mr. Uzumaki! Mr. Uzumaki!" He turned to see the Uchiha's 19-year-old son run up to him in a panic. Itachi stopped at the bottom of the steps, out of breath.

"What's wrong, Itachi?" He asked concerned.

"It's Naruto and Sasuke! They're fighting and mom and dad are still at work! I couldn't break them up!" _Fighting? Oh, shit! Over what!_ Naruto's father thought as he followed Itachi to where they were.

They ran just down the block to the street corner where a group of bystanders stood around the fighting teenagers. Mr. Uzumaki pushed through the crowd. He couldn't believe all these people were standing around watching them fight. _Why didn't they break them up? _He made it to the middle and immediately grabbed the first boy he reached by his shirt and hauled him up. Itachi grabbed the other before they went at each other again. There were collective groans from the 'audience' as the crowd began to disperse.

"What the hell are you two doing? What's going on?" Naruto's dad yelled at them as Sasuke struggled in his firm grip. Naruto tried to twist free from Itachi's grip around his waist.

"Huh? What happened?" The older Uchiha asked this time. Neither boy answered as they panted hard and glared daggers at each other. The blond man turned Sasuke around and repeated his questions.

"Ask him." He spat then wrenched himself free of the man's grip before storming off. Itachi looked worried at his retreating brother. The blond man nodded towards him to let go of Naruto and follow his brother, so he did. The older blond turned to Naruto and walked over to him.

"Naruto, what happened?" He asked softly and to his surprise the blond looked about ready to cry. He wrapped an arm around his son's shoulder and they both walked home in silence, a quiet sniffle from Naruto every once in a while.

When they got home, Naruto went into the bathroom to rinse out the blood in his mouth. Sasuke punching him had made his braces scrape the back of his lips and cut his mouth. He sighed dejectedly at his reflection. At least his busted lip seemed to be the worst of the damage he had gotten. He walked out of the bathroom to find his father waiting patiently with his arms folded against the wall for an explanation.

"I just wanted some food and sleep, but instead get to come home to my son and his _best friend_ beating the crap out of each other." Naruto's eyes found the floor interesting.

"Now you both have gotten into arguments before and nobody got hurt. What makes this one so different?" When it seemed the 15-year-old wouldn't answer is when he finally spoke.

"After arguing last week with Sasuke," Naruto swallowed, his voice hoarse and dreary sounding. "I found some other guys to hang with after school. He kept telling me they were no good, which I knew, but I wouldn't listen since I was mad at him. Today, while hanging with the other guys, they were talking about stealing some stuff out of the department store down the street." His father sighed.

"I told them that I didn't want to so they tried to jump me." His father put his face in his hands, trying to stop from running out the door, finding the little bastards and pulverizing them. That was one thing he could not stand; bad ass kids.

"When they started pushing me around, Sasuke had shown up where we were, which was where we were both fighting at, and beat them all up by himself somehow. I got mad and told him that I could have taken care of them myself and he was mad because I trusted them and that was the result." He finished, referring to their fight. His father silently told himself to thank Sasuke for what he did to those punks, but the boys needed to get back on friendly terms. They've known each other for far too long for their friendship to end over something so trivial.

"Go clean yourself up. We're going over the Uchiha's later to straighten this out." Naruto opened his mouth to protest, but his father stopped him. "I know you might not want to see him right now, but I also know that you aren't that angry at him, are you?" The younger blonde's eyes found the floor again. "You're angrier at yourself than him. So go clean up."

The older Uzumaki yawned while sitting on the Uchiha's living room couch. He just wanted sleep! But, no! These crazy boys of theirs had to put their heads up there asses on the roughest day he had all month! So here he was sitting next to Mr. Uchiha (his wife was still at work) facing Naruto and Sasuke, who sat as far away as he could from the blond on the opposite couch with an icepack to his head.

"Since a cat has suddenly gotten both your tongues, I'm leaving you two to talk this over." Mr. Uchiha stood up. "If you start fighting again or break anything in this house, you'll have to deal with us beating your asses." He pointed at himself and Naruto's dad. "Come on." He patted the older blond so he'd get up. "You look like you're about to drop, man."

"Yeah, hard day at work."

"Really?"

"I'm about to strangle that supervisor, too." Their conversation faded as they left both boys in the room alone. Naruto was looking anxious while Sasuke sat leaning on the arm of the couch, fingering the icepack. Ten more minutes of silence passed before Naruto walked over to the other couch and sat down then cleared his throat quietly. Sasuke's eyes snapped to him.

"Um, look, I'm sorry about blowing you off all week to hang with those losers. I was just pissed off, you know. And you got so mad today when you yelled at me that it just made me angrier." He finally looked up at the other boy's dark eyes. "You were only trying to help. I'm sorry for being such an idiot." Naruto sighed. He had probably just lost his longest and only true friend over something stupid. _Way to go, loser. _He thought miserably, until he heard a chuckle and looked up and Sasuke's face. He had a nasty bruise on his head, but that didn't stop the small smile from forming on his lips.

"You should see the look on your face." He started to laugh as he glanced at Naruto's stupefied face. He laughed until tears were rolling down his cheeks and he was clutching his stomach.

"What's so funny, bastard?" He asked confusion clearly written on his face. "I just apologized sincerely to you and you laugh at me!" This only caused Sasuke's dying chuckles to start up again. Naruto stood up to leave.

"Wait, wait!" Sasuke laughed as he walked to the fuming blond who glared at him with his arms crossed. "I didn't mean to laugh. It's just that you were so serious and sad. You usually don't look like that."

"So you laugh at me?" He asked incredulously.

"Look, let's just forget about it." Sasuke stuck his hand out. "I'm sorry, too. You forgive me?" Naruto eyed him cautiously then shook his hand. He smiled before the dark-eyed boy pulled him into a tight hug.

"Let's never fight again, okay?" He felt Naruto nod his head against his shoulder.

"Besides we wouldn't want you getting all upset and start screeching in that whiny voice of yours." Sasuke teased.

"Oh, shut up!" The blond purposely screeched in his ear. He hated that he was going through that awkward stage. It was so embarrassing. Sasuke never really had an awkward stage, now that he thought about it. It seemed like one day the dark-haired boy sounded like a little kid then next day he sounded like a man. No weird screechy voice. _Lucky bastard. _Naruto thought, pouting.

"Ow!" He let go of the blond to pick up his icepack. "It's starting to throb again."

"Sorry about that." The blond said guiltily.

"It's alright. Looks worse than it really is." Sasuke smiled. The blond walked up to him and took the pack gently out of his hand then placed a soft kiss on the bruise on his head. He stood shocked as Naruto pulled away sheepishly.

"I, uh--," He was then cut off by Sasuke's lips on his. A sweet, chaste kiss on his bruised lip. Both boys stood there dazed and slightly flushed.

"Whew! Finally home. There was some crazy accident down Chakra Street that I--," She looked up from the bag that she was searching through to both boys. "Hi, sweeties. How was your day?" She beamed at both of them and hugged them firmly, then noticed their faces.

"Oh, my goodness! What happened?" She held both their chins, trying to examine them.

"Long story." Mr. Uchiha said coming from the kitchen, Naruto's father right behind him.

"What?" Mrs. Uchiha looked extremely lost. "What exactly happened while I was at work?" All the males in the room sighed.

---------------

The 19-year-old blond smiled contently at the dancing people in the small ballroom. Mrs. Uchiha laughed joyfully as her eldest son spun her around and dipped her, his new bride a few feet away dancing with his father. Naruto nearly burst out laughing at his dad when the man tripped over his own feet as he danced with his step-mom, a pretty lady with black hair and brown eyes that sometimes looked ruby-colored when the sun hit them just right. His father never was a great dancer, not even a semi okay dancer, and sadly neither was she. The both wobbled oddly to the music, not caring that they were way off beat and embarrassing themselves. Naruto couldn't hold it anymore and laughed out loud. What a bunch of clowns his family was.

"Naruto, would you like to dance?" Itachi's new bride, Hinata, asked him. She, apparently, had made her way over to him while he was being entertained by his parents.

The young man looked up at her. He remembered how shy she was when they first met her and how Sasuke's brother would always turn into a clumsy, stammering idiot when she was around. It didn't surprise him at all when weeks later, Itachi told them that they were dating and then a year later that they were getting married. Now here they were, both in their early twenties, Itachi looking extremely handsome and happy on the dance floor with his family and friends and Hinata seemed to be glowing in her stunning wedding dress.

"Sure." Naruto stood up and walked with her to the dance floor.

"I hope you can dance better than your dad over there, though." She joked and Naruto smiled. Even though it was a lovely celebration with family and friends, he was a little down. Sasuke was, of course, the best man and the blond hadn't seen him since he ended his lovely speech to his brother and his wife, congratulating them. Naruto remembered feeling heat rise to his face when they locked eyes during the end off his toast.

"Don't worry. He's around here somewhere." Hinata seemed to almost read his mind as she reassured him quietly. She was kind of like a big sister to him and was the only one that knew he was in love with his best friend and promised not to tell anyone. Hinata had actually confronted Naruto about his feelings when she saw how heartbroken he was when Sasuke introduced everyone to his first girlfriend those few years ago. Naruto sighed sadly, his mood dropping even more.

"Thanks."

"Now come on! Let's turn that frown upside down." She sang gaily as she twirled the blond and dipped him, to his surprise.

After a couple more hours of carousing, Naruto was found leaning against the railing of one of the many balconies attached to the ballroom, fingering the petals of the pretty bouquet in his hands.

A little over thirty minutes ago, he had wanted to sink into the floor when all eyes landed on him when Hinata had thrown the flowers right on his lap during the bouquet toss (or whatever it's called). He was going to give it to one of the many single women that tried to reach for it, but they all, with suspicious smiles, had told him to keep it. He thought he'd pass out from humiliation when Sasuke, who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere, had caught the bridal garter. Even the dark-haired young man couldn't hide the blush that stained his cheeks.

"Love and joy and so much more will--," Naruto turned around to spot a lady, who had a bit too much to drink, trying to sing. Her hair was a weird pink color. He hated that color. Reminded him too much of Sasuke's first girlfriend. Her hair was also pink. She wasn't a bad person, quite nice, actually, but she was just in the way. He would see less and less of his best friend when she was around and it hurt.

Naruto was thankful it only lasted a couple of weeks, or he was going to die of a broken heart, at least he thought he would then. He remembered Sasuke coming to him, nearly in tears one night and told him the reason he had to break up with her was because he wasn't attracted to her or any females for that matter. He remembered Sasuke being so scared to tell his parents, but surprisingly, or maybe not, Naruto had told him that he needed to tell his dad the same thing. So they both sat down with, at that time, the three adults and told them their deep secret.

Naruto smiled to the sky as he leaned on the balcony rail. He could still see Mrs. Uchiha's crying face as she hugged both boys so tight that they thought they would pass out and told them that she could care less if they dated men or women, just as long as the person treated them right. He was so lucky to know these people.

"Enjoying yourself?" A smooth, deep voice came from behind him. Naruto smiled to himself, already knowing whose velvety voice that belonged to.

"I was before you came." He said playfully as he turned around and leaned his elbows against the railing.

"Nice flowers." Sasuke smirked at him, eying the purple and white flowers in the blonde's hand. Naruto blushed.

"Yeah, well, so what? At least they're pretty." He shyly plucked at the fake petals as the dark-eyed young man walked closer to him. He stopped a foot or so in front of him.

"What?" Naruto asked him after a few minutes passed with the paler one watching him.

"Nothing." A small smile grew on Sasuke's face. "You look nice tonight. I didn't get to tell you that with all the chaos going on." Naruto felt his heart race. How the heck did this guy, that he knew all his life, have this effect on him? He shouldn't be blushing or stuttering at anything he says to him, but he couldn't help the cute blush from appearing on his cheeks.

"Uh, thanks. You look nice, too." That was a vast understatement. Sasuke looked down right gorgeous in his dark pants and dress shirt. He removed the tuxedo jacket he had on earlier, but Naruto figured that he would still look good even if he wore a trash bag. Sasuke chuckled.

"What are you laughing at?" Naruto asked.

"You. You're blushing." He continued to laugh at the blonde's pouting face.

"Stop teasing me, jerk…and I am _not_ blushing!" He folded his arms and turned away from the stunning man. Naruto didn't care how sexy he was, he wasn't going to stand there and let this (beautiful) bastard insult him.

"I'm leaving." He walked towards the open glass doors.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Sasuke grabbed his wrist and pulled him into a hug, feeling slight déjà vu at their position. "It's so easy to get you worked up. It's too much fun." Naruto sighed against his neck.

"Thanks a lot, bastard. You're always making fun of me." He mumbled half-heartedly. How could he be mad at the love of his life when he was this close, smelling and looking this good? He inhaled the taller male's scent again, loving the fluttering it would do to his stomach. Sasuke pulled back and gently took the bouquet out of the blonde's hands and placed them on the small table behind them.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you mad." His dark orbs locked with the other's blue ones.

"I'm not mad. I couldn't stay mad at you, anyway." He smiled at the slightly taller male.

"Good." Sasuke kissed his forehead, then his nose, then brushed his lips against Naruto's. The blond gasped in surprise before leaning forward and fully kissing his friend's soft lips. Sasuke pulled him closer and deepened the kiss, trying his best to thoroughly explore his friend's mouth.

"Wow." Naruto stated quietly when they came up for air, his face red.

"Yeah." Sasuke agreed, his face equally as red as Naruto's. "That was great." He smiled at the shorter male. Naruto smiled back before pulling the young Uchiha back to him, this time he did the exploring. Naruto ran his hands all over Sasuke's back as the paler male pulled him by the waist as close as possible to him. He found his hands suddenly inching to get Naruto out of his clothes.

"No, no. We can't here!" Naruto pulled Sasuke's wondering hands from the top of his pants. He was about to pull his shirt right off him.

"You're right." They both panted still holding on to each other before finally calming themselves. "How long have you felt like this?" Sasuke asked and the blond smiled.

"I think it was when we first kissed all those years ago." They pulled apart a little. "The day we had that fight. I think it was just a crush before that."

"Really? I remember that day. I think, for me, it was before that, but I figured it was just brotherly love and nothing else. Boy, was I wrong." Sasuke smiled. Naruto stared at him with slightly teary eyes.

"You've loved me all this time?" He asked getting choked up and Sasuke nodded sheepishly. Naruto grabbed him and kissed him fervently and a little longer than before then took him by the hand and led him back inside, grabbing his bouquet as they went inside.

"Where are we going?" Sasuke asked as Naruto nearly ran out of the ballroom.

"Your place, my place, it doesn't matter, just as long as we're alone." Sasuke felt his face heat up and swallowed the nervous lump in his throat as the blond continued to drag him towards the exit.

"Hey, where are you two going?" Itachi asked them as they passed.

"We just have some things to take care of." Naruto grinned to him. "Enjoy your honeymoon." He waved to the couple. Itachi just shook his head.

"Took them long enough." The group of family and friends around him nodded in agreement.

"We could all see how they felt about each other over these years." Mrs. Uchiha spoke up. "I was tempted to lock them in a closet."

"Wait. What? Lock them in a closet? For what?" Mr. Uzumaki asked scratching his head in confusion, Mr. Uchiha didn't look anymore knowledgeable than him.

"Like father, like son, huh?" His wife said as everyone laughed at the men's cluelessness.

---------------

More fluff! Yay! If you like, please review. Reviews are nice.(Does happy dance for reviews)


End file.
